Changing Myself
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Hinata has changed, and now that she's moved faraway she's out to meet destiny. Love, hate, jealousy, and much more to come. DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Changing Myself

My name is HInata and I'm a little chunky. Okay I'm really big for my height. I'm a 17 year old teen that weighs almost 200 pounds. I've tried everything that I could, exercising and even dieting. But my best friend Ino had some connections and she was able to get enlisted in a summer health camp. That's where I met Kiba, I and he became inseparable. He was just a little bigger than me at that time and you probably wouldn't recognize him now.

In that time I was able to lose lots of weight. With my new self I wanted a new home. I was sad to leave Ino behind but it was for my benefit. I moved to a place far away. Somewhere where the people wouldn't look at me and see my old self. So that the people I go to school with don't make fun of me.

That's when I moved to a small town in an island. It was always warm and beautiful. I didn't know how exactly to dress or act in the first of school but that was two weeks from now. So I continued my ten mile runs and bathed in the fresh waters.

That's when it all happened…

I was feeling the nice cool water hit my skin. Today I wore my favorite purple bathing suit. It was the bathing suit I looked at in the mall. I was always too big for it and it made me extremely happy to be able to fit in it.

So when I got up my eyes meet with someone else's in the distance. It would the eyes that would stay in my mind for days later. It was magnificently beautiful and captivating. He was far in the distance watching me. How long had he been there? Was this the first time he's seen me? I was only halfway through my workout and I wasn't going to let somebody stop me.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba jumped out car and stood next to the unmoving friend. His eyes were fixed on something in the distance. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke's hand touched Kiba's stomach.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke turned to him. "That's right your skinny now." He said in utter disappointment.

"What have you been up to? Everyone was waiting for you and you never showed up." Kiba patted his back. "Sakura was really upset. This was going to be your first date with her. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Kiba have you ever fallen in love?" Sasuke asked. To Kiba it seemed like an off question. Sasuke talking about love this was weird.

"Well yeah I have. I think about her all the time too." Kiba smiled thinking back. It wasn't that long since he last saw Hinata. He couldn't' forget her smile and her laugh. Just thinking about her made him sad. "Why do you ask man?"

"Well you see I came here last Friday to get some air. All of a sudden someone I've never met before is running down the beach line. She stops catches her breath and starts walking into the water. She sits there for a moment feeling the water refresh her. Then she would walk out and continue to run. At first I thought I was just eye candy since she has a smoking body. Then suddenly when she turned around I saw her stunning face. She was my everything." Sasuke could just imagine her. "I can't stop thinking about her and I can't stop this feeling. I want to met her and become her everything."

"That's true love there dude." Kiba punched Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke crouched over.

"I think I liked you better when you were fat and couldn't punch if you were a girl." Sasuke said coughing.

"Hey you're hurting my feelings." Kiba laughed. Sasuke jumped into the passenger seat and Kiba rode off. "So are you going to continue to see Sakura?" Sasuke took out his phone.

"I can't keep leading her on." Sasuke dialed and number. Sakura quickly picked up.

"Darling I forgive you!" she shouted. Kiba gagged. Sasuke almost did the same thing.

"Sakura I need to talk to you personally." Sasuke was afraid. "I think outside your door will suffice." Sakura might kill him with a knife in the kitchen.

"Anything you say cutie pie!" Sakura giggled and hang the phone up. Sasuke took a breather and closed his phone. He looked at Kiba.

"Okay I'll get you there but you'll have to walk the way back." Kiba sped up. He took a nasty curve and parked. "Be careful my friend."

"If she kills me I need a witness." Sasuke took out his puppy eyes.

"Hope she doesn't then." Kiba drove away. Sasuke slowly walked to the door. Sakuras door flew open the moment he stepped on the mat.

"Sasuke, my love!" She hugged him. "What is that you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke coughed because she wore strong perfume.

"This is kind of important so I need you to promise not to get upset." Sasuke watched her smiling face. This was going to a little difficult. "I want to break up with you."

"What?" She stayed stunned.

"I need time to think. I don't like you the way you like me and I don't want to hurt your feelings." Sasuke looked away. She didn't react so he took it as a green light. "Well I'll be seeing you." Sasuke ran across the street and went to the other block. He turned to see whether or not she was still outside, she was. He continued his way home.

His mind was completely occupied. He didn't know what to do that Thursday which was the first day of school. Then he bumped into something. Actually it was someone.

"I'm sorry!" a sweet soft voice said. The girl helped him up. "I was in such a rush home I didn't notice you were on the corner." She giggled. He was too surprised to respond. "I have to go so have a nice day."

He watched her run down the side walk. Then it hit him. That was the girl that he fell in love with. Would he just leave this opportunity? He quickly jogged near her.

"Excuse me!" He panted. When was the last time he had a good exercise? "Your name. What's your name?" She twirled. The beauty dazzled him.

"Hinata, I just moved here a week ago." She bowed. "You go to the high school here?"

"Yeah, I'm Sasuke. I'll be a senior." Sasuke was getting nervous. He always thought of himself as a womanizer but she changed everything.

"It's nice to meet you Sasuke." Hinata smiled. "You don't mind showing me around do you? I'm kind of nervous. I'll need someone to talk to."

"Sure, I'll show you around. I'll even let you sit next to me at lunch." Sasuke said louder then he should've. She giggled and took at her watch. "I'm sorry you said you had to go…"

"No it's alright I can go for a sprint anyway." Hinata waved. "I really am late so see you when school starts."

"Or we could meet up somewhere and talk. You like to run maybe I can run with you." Sasuke suggested.

"Sure why don't we meet up at the beach tomorrow then? Around-" Sasuke interrupted her.

"Around four?"

"Sure!" How did he know that was when she got to the beach? Maybe it was coincidence. I'll see you then!" She ran off. Sasuke watched her as she turned the corner and then he followed. He watched her slow down and cross the street. He didn't like the direction she went. Her house was right next to Sakuras.

To be continued…

~How this went~

This was my first story I wrote on my laptop. It was something that just popped into my head when watching my daily dose of Korean Drama. I didn't quite have any difficulties but the truth is almost all of it was a spur of the moment. I very like to get positive feedback from those who enjoy my stories. It encourages me to write ten times more. Most of the time I rush to post my stories that I don't get to write something in the end. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! And hoping that I don't get a writer's block anytime soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Changing Myself Chapter 2

Sasuke didn't know what to wear or what to say. This was a huge dilemma. He didn't want to seem like an idiot to the girl he likes. He debated between a plain trunk and a patterned one.

"I'll stick to the plain one to be safe." Sasuke slipped into it and then darted out the house. It was early and everyone his age was probably still asleep. He took his bike and rode downhill to the board walk. He then placed it on the floor and ran to the sand.

"Yo man what are you doing here?" Kiba's voice disturbed him. He can't be when HInata comes. "I thought you hated the beach."

"I do." Sasuke walked away.

"Hey don't leave me alone!" Kiba jugged up to him. "Is it because of the girl?" Sasuke gulped. Kiba hit the jackpot. "I knew it! Sakura called yesterday crying so I guessed you did it was cause you were going to make moves on the new chick."

"I need to be alone with her when she comes around though." Sasuke urged him.

"It's ok; I'll be gone by two. Next time you take your cell phone. I can't stand talking to that Sakura. She's so annoying! Whatever mad you date her?"

"I don't know what I was thinking." Sasuke down feeling the sun rays. "I'm too early. Its only one, she won't be until a while."

"Man if you want I'll let you borrow my iPod for the meantime. When I leave you could watch some movies I have in it." Kiba took out his iPod. "But you better charge it or I'll kill you." Kiba sat next to him and handed him the device. "Maybe you should offer her some ice cream or something while you guys are out."

"I have a feeling she won't eat any." Sasuke touched his pockets. He forgot to bring money.

"Why not? I thought girls like sweet stuff." Kiba ruffled his hair. "I don't have the endurance to exercise in this heat!"

"Well, she seems to be a health freak. She runs almost all day and it doesn't seem like she stops to take a bite. I'm pretty sure their fruits I can offer…at home." Why did he have to quit his job? Sasuke was a broke as a bum. He even sold his electronics to get extra cash.

"Man you need to get a job." Kiba checked through his wallet. "I'm not giving you much but I have a five. Here take it get her a yogurt or something."

"Dude there's no place to work here." Sasuke thought of every store which was the one he quit. "I need a car for the rest."

"Your dad is cruel! Just because you failed one test he sold your car. What would he do if you failed a class?" Kiba got goose bumps. Kibas phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" He listened carefully. "I see, I'll go then."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked when Kiba hanged up his cell.

"Somebody quit and I have to fill in. Well it was time for me to leave anyway. It's a few minutes to one; you could always get something to eat before she gets here." Kiba left. Sasuke went back to the board walk and took his bike to his house. There was no need for it. He went in and took an apple.

Hinata…

She put on her usual training suit and went out. This might take longer than the other days. She couldn't help but to think about him last night. Sasuke was a real hottie. Now that she thought about it wasn't he the guy she saw on the cliff? She shook that thought. What was more a concern to her was: was this considered a date?

He surprised her when he called out for her. He seemed really nervous. He was almost as nervous as she was. She started the jog. She had to maintain herself to never get as bad as before. It seemed that no matter how skinny she felt she always felt fat. It was going to take a long to get over what she once was. Maybe there would be a day where she can forget.

She turned the curve and fell on something. She didn't notice that a branch had fallen off the tree. She held herself off with her hands. Her knees were all scraped and bleeding. But her mind went to what ifs. What if she didn't run today? Would she gain all her weight? She couldn't stop now. She needed to ignore the pain and run.

Soon it was time for the beach area. She would stop and let her legs feel better and then continue. She took a breather. It was much warmer than the other days. She then remembered about the guy. Would he really meet up with her? Was he just pulling her leg?

She caught sight of him. He had been sitting quietly listening to music. She got closer to him and noticed what he was listening to. It was one of her favorites.

"So you're listening to Monster by Skillet?" HInata tapped his shoulder. He spun and dropped the iPod on the sand.

"Shoot!" He picked it up and dusted it. "Sorry, it's just I borrowed it." He got up and recovered himself. "I was waiting and got a little bored."

"No it's ok but I'm going to dip for a bit. You don't mind waiting a little more do you?" Hinata didn't think about what she was about to do. She was trying not to pay attention to his body. She tried to run to the water but he stopped her. "Huh?"

"What do you think you're doing?" He bent down and took a look at her wound. "Going into the water with that wound would only make it hurt. Not to mention it could get infected." He ripped a piece of cloth from his trunks and tied it around her knee. He then did the same for the other.

"I need to continue to run." Hinata could barely bend her knees with the cloth. "I have a half hour left of work out."

"Sometimes you can't abuse your body. You need to sit for a while and get these wounds tended. My house isn't far from here. Then you can sit and get a drink of water." He commanded. He pulled her to the board walk. She followed him to his house. He made her sit on a high chair in his kitchen. There she sat for a few minutes before he came back.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do this." Hinata liked to watch his focused face. He was good at what he was doing. "This isn't the first time you've done this."

"No I'm planning to become a doctor and this is just basic. I know lots more complicated things." He found himself talking seriously. He didn't want her to think he was boring.

"You're so lucky! I have no idea what to do after high school." Hinata took the glass of water and drank. "That's so refreshing!"

"Maybe you should come here every time you pass by." Sasuke added.

"That would be fun. I can't cut short my run."Hinata could imagine how many calories she was letting her body keep.

"Why do you need to run so much?" Sasuke was always a fit person. He knew that too much exercise wasn't too good for the body. She was going to break down soon. "An hour run is good enough in this sun. I think you should call it a day."

"I guess since it's so hot today." Hinata looked at the time.

"Want me to drop you off at your home?" Sasuke asked. She nodded. There had been times where she would faint from the heat. Maybe this time someone could be there to wake her up.

At her home…

Hinata waved goodbye as she walked away. But she didn't notice the two eyes watching carefully her every movement. Sakura was highly upset. Sasuke never dropped her up even when they were going out. Why was he being so nice to the new girl?

Sakura called war. She was going down. She'll be the most unpopular girl of the school before she even starts. What kind of dirt can she get on her? Most of all how will she get it?

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Sakura smiled. She went to her closet and dressed for the big event: Destroy the threat and reclaim Sasuke!

To be continued. ..

~How did went~

It went smoothly! I had lots of fun writing this one. I think the next one will be really fun. I need to see what kind of evil schemes Sakura is planning. Most of all I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!

The more schooling I have the more ideas pop in my head! I'm freaking out I know I need to focus in school but I'm itching to write…. ^ . ^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Beach Party?" Sasuke asked Kiba on the phone. "Sakura doesn't like to do parties in the beach at all. Plus she had a party two days ago. Something is up with her." Sasuke knew Sakura since they were like children. She always planned things ahead of time.

"Maybe it wasn't her idea; Temari is a big part girl. Sakura could've been the messenger that's all." Kiba tried to reason with Sasuke and he tried to believe it. Still there was doubt. "So are you going to bring the girl you like?"

"What?" Sasuke blushed. "I don't think she would like to." He could remember how in love she was with exercising. Maybe he can con her into thinking it was a workout or something. "I'll try to call-" he stopped talking, "I didn't ask for her number."

"The great Sasuke didn't ask for a girl's number? That is strange." Kiba chuckled. "Why don't you just go to her house then? You know where she lives right?"

"Yeah, but I need to sneak my way there." Sasuke remember her stalker neighbor. "Sakura is her next door neighbor. It totally creeps me out."

"Dude that sucks." Kiba laughed at the irony. "So why don't I drop you off at her house then?" Sasuke didn't want the car making noise and make Sakura think he was there for her. This was going to be really hard.

"I'll go." Sasuke opened the door and looked at the dark night. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sasuke hanged up his phone. The warm air hit his face. He could barely see in front of him in the dark night. He didn't take the front door to the house but he jumped the gate in the back to her back door.

Hinata was sitting by herself reading a book. She had reading glasses on that made her all more attractive to Sasuke.

He lightly knocked on the glass door. She quickly turned and looked for where the noise was coming from. She smiled and got up from her chair.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Hinata opened the door. She let him in. He sat across the table from her. "Are you thirsty?"

"No I'm good. I just came over to ask you a question." Sasuke was starting to get nervous. He wasn't use to feeling this way. "Would you, like to go somewhere with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She looked to the ceiling in thought. "I don't have anything else to do except my daily run. Where are we going?" She looked a little insecure about the situation. "Not to be mean but I don't really know you that much or anyone here."

"It's just a small party and it will make it easier for you to get to know people." Sasuke reasoned with her. She thought at little more.

"I guess I should go then. You said it's a small party right?" Hinata asked. Sasuke knew he had to lie to her for her to go.

"Yeah, like five to ten people tops." Sasuke lied. Knowing Sakura there was going to be more then people in their class. He wanted her to go with him so much. He hoped she wouldn't hate him for it. "I'll be with you the whole time so you don't have to worry."

"Ok but I don't know this place to much so I won't know how to meet up with you." Hinata said sadly.

"I'll pick you up then. My older brother has a motorcycle I can borrow." Sasuke could just imagine her behind him holding him tight. Maybe he'll get that lucky tomorrow. "So don't worry about a thing."

"Alright but I don't think my father would like it too much." Hinata looked up the stairs. "I'll tell him later."

"I'll bring you back early." Sasuke promised. "Well then I guess I'll be going to home."

"Be careful Sasuke it's late." Hinata went to the front door. "There some street lights on this side of the block. Come on Sasuke you don't have to go the other way."

"Alright…" He hoped Sakura won't see them. "See you then." Hinata waved goodbye and closed the door. Sasuke took a quick glance at Sakuras door. There Sakuras piercing eyes looked directly at him. He got goose bumps and ran away.

That Morning…

Hinata woke up to the sunlight rays. Her father was downstairs talking on the cell. She never really spent anytime with him. Throughout her life time she wanted to talk to him and spent time together. When she started middle school she knew that it was useless attempt.

"Father I'm going to a party tonight." Hinata told her busy father. "Can I get your permission?" She asked the unmoving father."

"Sure thing honey." He slightly turned her way. "It's my daughter, go on." She had his consent. It's not like he cared or anything.

She went back up stairs to choose her outfit for that night. She didn't know what to wear. This was going to be her first impression.

Sasuke…

Like usual Sasuke wakes up late and eats his lunch. His father was off in his office and working. His mother was out in some social event getting her name known by everyone again. His brother was probably out of college already.

"Itachi!" Sasuke called from the living room. "Are here yet?" He got up and saw his brother with some of his friends. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sasuke!" Diedara was sitting with his legs open with his same old cocky smile. "What's up Cold Prince? Still breaking hearts?"

"For your instance I found a girl I want to stick with. It's just tonight there's a party and I can't walk her to the beach." Sasuke looked at Itachi with pleading eyes. Pain elbowed Itachi in the stomach.

"Why did you do that?" Itachi coughed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Give him the motorcycle!" Diedara shouted.

"What! Not my baby…" Itachi could just imagine it all broken. "Anyway why are you taking his side?"

"Come on who could resist this face?" Pain starts to squeeze Sasukes cheeks. "Give him a break! It's love."

"Ok, as long as you introduce me to her. If she's worth it then I'll let you have it." Itachi wasn't easily impressed by girls. He knew that this was a way to trick Sasuke into walking.

"You got a deal then." Sasuke went back into his room. He needs to go get Hinata.

"That wasn't so cool dude." Diedara laid back. "We all know you're so picky."

"I don't want my baby to get hurt that's all." Itachi took extra care of his motorcycle. Sasuke wasn't getting his hands on her.

To be continued…

During the Process

Not much to say but I had a horrible headache while writing. It made me take twice as long to finish otherwise I would've been happier about it in the end. I really want this to be super dramatic. I have so many ideas of how things can go wrong. I want this to be cute but with lots of drama like some of my other stories.

But I have lots of ideas with good cute and happy story lines. Can't wait to get them out there! Keep on waiting and encourage me to continue…it helps me get my enthusiasm back. Love you guys a lot! Keep On Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata had her Web Cam pointing to her as she should her outfit. Inos face on the computer screen went from serious to happy. She couldn't believe how changed Hinata was. She was actually going to a party with a guy nonetheless.

"When did you get that outfit?" Ino never recalled the lacy purple shirt, the designed cute tutu looking skirt and the purple fancy shoes. She always wore things that didn't show anything. She was going to dazzle the new guy. "You like him don't you?" Ino smirked and watched Hinata's face go red.

"He's just a guy that's nice to me. I want to be his friend, plus I don't want to start school alone." Hinata could come up with 1001 excuses but nothing would change Inos mind.

"Sure, I'll go with that for now on." Ino giggled. "Anyway I was going to tell you that I just bought you a birthday present." Ino smiled ear to ear. "You're going to like it for sure!"

"What is it?" Hinata asked wondering. "Can you show me it?"

"Well not exactly, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Ino taunted. Inos phone went off. "Great." She looked at the person calling.

"Who is it, your boyfriend?" Hinata said winking to Ino, but she seemed distracted. "What's wrong Ino?" Hinata got worried about her friend. She never was this serious.

"Me and Choji broke up." Ino said simply then tried to change the subject. "So how does this new guy look like? Is he handsome, does he have a six pack?"

"Ino what happened?" Hinata was serious. Ino knew she couldn't avoid the subject anymore.

"I told him that I was planning something and he totally disagreed with my decision. So we broke up. He was totally unreasonable and he didn't have to get so mad!" Ino fists clenched. "I'm so happy now with out him, that jerk!"

"If that's true then why are you crying?" Hinata watched Ino lightly touch her cheek. "Oh Ino…" Hinata cried with her friend. There was a light knock on her door.

"Hinata, someone's here for you." Hanabi Hinata's younger sister said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure thing." Hinata wiped her tears. "Its alright Ino, you'll find someone better." Hinata tried to reassure her.

"Stop thinking about me and go out there and knock that guy dead." Ino disconnected. Hinata closed her laptop and opened the door to Hanabi. "Hey, how's it going?" Hanabi walked in slowly.

"Sister I like how you took control of your life and everything but you haven't been hanging around with me lately. I'd like for you to slow down with the exercising. You are taking it too far." Hanabi had great concern for her sister.

"Sis you know I don't want to go back to how I was. I want to be like this for as long as I can walk." Hinata said turning away. "I need to go." Hinata ran across the hall and down the stairs. She yanked the door open making Sasuke jump. "I'm sorry." She blushed.

"Well it's ok." He took her hand and entwined them. "Follow me."

"Don't you have a ride?" Hinata giggled.

"Well, my brother won't let me borrow his motorcycle unless I bring you home." Sasuke was embarrassed.

"Why would he want to see me?" Hinata didn't understand what was going on.

"He just wants to bug me." He blushed trying to hide the true reason. "We're not that far." They continued their way down the darkening streets. He stopped in front of his house door. "It'll just be a minute and what ever you do don't pay any attention to what they say. They always try to get to me."

"Sure." Hinata watched him open the door. Inside the living room were three men laughing at some joke. One of them whistled when Hinata entered.

"Who's the babe?" Diedara asked getting up and putting his arm around Hinata. "Look Itachi! No wonder Sasuke fell for her; she's way better looking then that Sakura chick."

Itachi was speechless. She was everything he had imagined his perfect woman to be. She had the huge beautiful eyes and cute small delicate lips. His brother was so lucky. Most of all there was no way to deny that she wasn't worth the joy ride.

"How'd you score this chick Sasuke?" Diedara ruffled his hair. "So are you going out with her now?" Pain stopped Diedara from going to far.

"Don't embarrass him in front of his girl friend." Pain complained pushing Sauske to Hinata.

"Girlfriend?" Hinata blushed. For some reason she really liked the idea. Kiba in her heart was starting to dim while Sasuke took his place. Maybe Kiba was just a fancy.

"Well then you deserve this." Itachi flashed his keys. Sasuke ran to him but when he was going to reach for it Itachi grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Itachi started to whisper in his ear. "If you break her heart I'll be the one she ends up with." Itachi smiled and handed over the keys.

"What?" Sasuke stood dumb folded.

"Well it looks like he isn't kidding!" Diedara laughed. The lot left Sasuke alone with Hinata.

"Let's go Hinata." Sasuke took her hand again. He pulled her to the garage but before letting her in he stopped and put his hand over her eyes. "No peaking."

"What is it?" Hinata smiled. Sasuke turned on the light and removed his hand. "Can I look now?" Sasuke moved her forward and she opened her eyes. "Wow!" Her eyes sparkled when she caught sight of the motorcycle. "It's awesome!"

"Want to take a ride then?" He had a devilish smile on his face that nearly left her breathless. What was it that she feeling now? Was she developing feelings for him? He helped her on and handed her the helmet. "Just hold on tight." He started the engine.

She screeched when he took off. She could feel at first her body falling back. She immediately put her arms around him. Sasuke blushed under her touch. He was extremely happy at that moment.

But when her mind started to wonder she began to get sad. Her mind went to her friend Ino. How could she ever enjoy herself while her best friend who was like a sister to her was suffering? Was this the right thing to do? Sasuke stopped at the spot he first saw Hinata, on the cliff.

"What happened?" Hinata asked. He took off his helmet and helped her down.

"I don't know whether or not I can continue to keep this a secret from you." His eyes were intent on the stars in the sky. "A few days ago I met you here, well I saw you from a far." Sasuke looked down the shore. "I thought for a moment there that the sun was getting to me." Sasuke chuckled.

Hinata didn't know where this was leading. But she couldn't help but blush while he spoke. She started to feel her heart speed up and her hands start to sweat.

"Soon enough I knew that you weren't something I made up in mind but that you were real. That you were the only one I could ever love." He nervously laughed, "You made me fall in love in first sight. Every moment I spend with you the more I fall deeper in love with you. Hinata I need to know…" Sasuke turned to find Hinata standing there with her hands holding her cheeks.

"Sasuke…" Hinata saw him draw closer to her. He removed a hair strand that was loose and lifted her chin. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to come off her chest.

"Hinata I need to know whether or not you feel the same." Sasuke was starting to regret his words right then. "Maybe this is too soon." He whispered to himself. But her hands held tight on his shirt. She was nervous and he could see it. "Hinata you don't need to…we can just be friends…" he said hurting every inch of him. But she tipy toed to connect their lips.

To be continued…

~How this went~

Well but to tell you the truth I wrote soooo much in many of my future stories that I haven't left any commentaries...I tried my best HOPE YOU ENJOY THE TWISTS AND TURNS IN THIS STORY!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their lips connect. Sasuke stayed dazed for a few seconds but soon his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer.

Hinata couldn't control her emotions at that moment she wanted Sasuke to hold her with all her might. She never felt this way towards another person. When they stopped and looked at each other they began to laugh.

"Sorry but I didn't know you were going to attack me." Sasuke chuckled.

"I didn't know I had it in me." She giggled. "I think…" Hinata was blushing hard. "I think I'm falling for you Sasuke. I mean I've like guys before but this…it's different. It's so much stronger."

"What a relief." Sasuke signed. "I don't know whether or not I'd be able to live with out you by my side." Hinata cocked her head to the side. "What you don't believe me?"

"I mean you're a handsome guy and I'm pretty sure you can replace me anytime you want." Hinata couldn't deny, Sasuke was better looking then some actors. He even had the body of a model. "I'm not that pretty." Hinata still had self esteem issues.

"What are you talking about?" Sauske grabbed her shoulders. "You're the only thing in this world that I love with all my heart. Not once did I ever want a girl more than I do now. You to me are everything. I would never replace you." He gave her a hug. He knew what was coming next.

"Sasuke…" Hinata sniffed. "No one really cares about me." She started to cry. "I have a friend that keeps things away from me like she doesn't trust me. I have a sister that tries to make up for the years she had mistreating me but I can't forget the harsh words she said to me. Worst of all, my father pretends I don't exist and treats me like a burden. I'm so alone sometimes. So when you said those words I finally felt like I was worth something."

He held her tightly as her tears rolled down her cheeks. He understood what she felt. For years his mother treated him like trash and Itachi had to save him. Even then he felt alone. Itachi was always busy working trying to maintain the house and him. Soon he went off to college and Sasuke was truly alone.

"Hinata I promise never to leave your side. I will be here always." Sasuke held her tighter. Soon she calmed down and decided to sit for a bit. "I'm sorry that we had to miss the party." Sasuke knew she wanted to meet some of her future classmates.

"No, I like this." Hinata laid her head on Sasukes shoulder. "I've never done this before." Sasuke chuckled.

"You know what the sad things is…it's my first time too." Sasuke entwined his fingers into hers and kiss the back of her hand. "Hinata…" He loved saying it. To him her name was like a melody.

"Sasuke…" HInata was sound asleep. He smiled and slowly moved holding her head. He took out his phone and dialed his brother's number. "Hey Itachi, I need you come get the motorcycle down the street by the cliff. It seems I didn't need tonight. Sure I'll be heading home."

Sasuke put his phone on his pocket and picked Hinata up. She didn't seem to be any problem for him. He took her to his home where he watched her carefree face.

Ino…

"What!" She was in the airport. Hanabi was in the other side. "What do you mean she's not there?" Ino knew this wasn't like Hinata to just stay over somewhere else.

"Well she left with some guy and didn't come back." Hanabi moved the phone away from her ear. "By the way can you refrain from screaming?" Hanabi couldn't stand Inos shouting. "So you didn't tell her about you moving in with us?"

"No…" Ino thought for a moment. "Wait, are you implying I'm a snitch and that can't even keep a simple secret?" Ino shouted again.

"Well you mouth always seems to slip every now and then." Hanabi was getting tired.

"She still hasn't forgiven you has she?" Ino said seriously. Hanabi took a deep breath.

"I don't blame her. What I did was wrong, and I deserve her hatred." Hanabi changed the subject. "I like the new guy, the one who picked up sis yesterday."

"What is he handsome?" Ino asked.

"Well yeah of course because my sister deserves only the best but…he changed her. I can see it in her eyes. I think she's finally fallen for a guy." Hanabi was so happy for her sister. "Now tell me when you get to the airport to get you a ride."

"Sure thing, but make sure she's there so I can greet her." Ino hanged up.

Hinata…

Hinata woke and felt the sunrays hitting her skin gently. The funny thing was that she doesn't remember going home at all. She looked at her surrounding.

"Wait this isn't my room." Hinata looked at the boyish decorations and plain structure. "Don't tell me that this is Sasukes…" Hinata eyes darted to the door that opened. Sasuke came in with breakfast. "room…" She barely said.

"Morning there sleepy head!" Sasuke said happily. He never had been so happy in his life. "You fell asleep and no one opened the door at your place so I brought you here. I sleep in other room because my brother left yesterday to college. Hope you slept well." He placed the breakfast next to her on the night stand.

"Sasuke thanks a lot." Hinata blushed. Sasuke went red. "But I need to get home my sis might be worried." Hinata was about to leave when Sauskes sadden eyes stopped her. She smiled and pecked his lips. "I can stay a little longer." His eyes lightened up.

"Hinata I want to know you." Sasuke looked down. He never felt so shy before. "Let's go to the kitchen table and talk." Hinata followed him to the kitchen. She sat across from him.

So they spoke to each other for hours. Hinata didn't really want to touch the fact that she use to be ten sizes bigger but he would understand. She laughed at his stories and almost attacked him whenever he draws close to her. Every touch was intoxicating for her, but it was worse for him.

"Hey Hinata?" Sasuke asked her as she played with his hand.

"Yeah?" She started to play up his arm. She laughed at the funny schemes she would come up with. Right at that moment her hand was an astronaut exploring another planet.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked seriously. By then Hinata was touching his cheek softly. His hands held hers there. She went red and he lowered his head. Soon enough they were both kissing again. When he removed his lips to breath he asked again.

Hinata lowered her head, and tried to hide her face on his shoulder. She breathed slowly and answered. "Yes Sasuke…I would love that." She couldn't believe it! She said it!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ino was starting to freak out when Hanabi didn't answer. What was she going to do in this airport and in a place she didn't even know? She waited for hours before she decided to find them herself.

"What courtesy these people have!" She said sarcastically. Then she dumped into someone walking the other direction. "Ouch! I'm sorry I didn't see…you…" She looked at the handsome guy.

"Sorry I should've seen you coming." Kiba said helping her up. "You're visiting or something?" He asked trying to find out some information on the chick.

"Yeah, I just moved here but the people who were supposed to help me couldn't make it." She almost growled saying that last part. "Now I have to go in a town I don't know and figure out where I live." Then she turned to the surprised guy. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No you didn't I'm just surprised that you don't know where you're going." Kiba took her luggage. "Why don't I help you then? I live in town near the shore is that the direction you're going?" He asked.

"Yeah it is. But…" she looked around. "Aren't you here to pick up someone or something?" It was an airport.

"No, my sister works here and she forgot her lunch plus I just finished work so I have this whole afternoon off." Maybe he was getting carried away from the explanation. Ino giggled. Kiba blushed hard. "What?"

"You're so cute!" She blurt out. She then covered her mouth and looked away.

"It's alright…" he gulped, "I think you're cute too." There was a small silence before Ino took his hand. "Well then let's go."

Hinata…

It was already in the afternoon and she knew Hanabi would be worried sick. Sometimes she couldn't help but love her sister, but a doubt always clouded her mind.

"Sasuke I need to go home." Hinata got up from the couch. Sasuke pulled her on to him.

"No yet I want to hold you a little longer." Sasuke said kissing her forehead. "I don't want to let go." She closed her eyes and began to listen to his heart. It happen to be just as fast as hers.

"Sasuke," Hinata lifted her head to look into his eyes which always captivated her, "I love you." She said softly. When she said it, it melted his heart.

"I love you too." Sasuke kissed her lips over and over again. "You are all I need." She blushed and he loosened her grip. "Well then let's go to your house." Hinata stared for a minute. "Well I'm letting my girl walk on the streets alone." Hinata laughed.

"Well I haven't taken a bath I'm sure they'll excuse me if I stay a little longer." She didn't want to leave like Sasuke. "Do you happen to have some clothes that I can borrow?" Hinata didn't want her father opening the door and seeing her in this and with a boy.

"Yeah I had a cousin that stayed over and left some clothes you can borrow that." Sasuke got up and went to the hall closet. "It's clean." He handed it over to her. She kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom. Her legs began to tremble.

"He makes me so weak…" She whispered. Just thinking about Sasuke was making her head go in circles but…now this was too much for her. She got in the shower and drained the emotions away.

Sasuke…

He was starting to feel the tiredness get to him. He had spent almost all his night watching Hinata sleep. He couldn't help but stare…she was so cute. He didn't want to crash just yet. He really didn't want to let go of Hinata but it was about time for her to go home.

"Sasuke!" Hinata came out the bathroom with a towel around her neck. He didn't notice that the time passed so quickly. It felt like only seconds. Hinata took her stuff in a small bag and took Sasukes hand. "Well then Sasuke you ready?" Hinata asked still shy about the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

"As I'll ever be." He confidently walked along her side.

Ino…

"Well you see that people I'm looking for just moved here." Ino said to Kiba who was driving down the street. "There are two girls and one older male."

"Um, well only one house was for sale and I guess it was sold…we'll check there." Kiba turned right into the street. "Well why didn't you come with them in the first place?"

"It was my parents, if it was up to me I'd move here a long time ago. Plus this makes a perfect birthday gift to my best friend!" Ino got out the car when Kiba parked. "That's definitely the place." She recognized the car outside.

"Let me help you unload." Kiba got out the car. He took almost all the luggage's inside the house. He closed the door behind him and stretched his arms.

"Hey Hanabi why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" Ino freaked. Hanabi shushed her.

"Father has a conference. That's why I couldn't leave otherwise I would've called someone to get you." Hanabi tried to calm her down.

Kiba stood shocked; this made it twice in one day. She reminded him so much of Hinata that it wasn't funny. It had to be some weird coincidence. She could just look like Hinata and not be related.

"Where's you're older sister?" Ino pouted and crossed her arms. "I thought I'd hug her by now. This day isn't getting any bet-" she stopped and blushed. She did get to meet the guy of her dreams today. "Well at least I get to see her soon."

"Older sister?" Kiba asked. "You have an older sister?" It couldn't Hinata could it? Hanabi signed and scratched her head.

"My sis will be here any minute so can the both of you can it." Hanabi went in the kitchen and took out two apples. "I would offer cookies but my sister threw them all out." Hanabi could remember the tears she shed for those poor cookies.

Then there was a knocked on the door. Ino jumped in joy and hid behind the door. Hanabi rolled her eyes and then opened it.

"Hinata?" Kiba said quietly. So it was her.

"Kiba?" Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke who was holding her hand took a look at what her eyes were fixed on. His eyes narrowed at Kiba.

"What's going on Hinata?" Sasuke asked. She didn't answer.

"Sasuke me and Hinata met each other before." Kiba said. He became sad. "Though it looks like she's fallen in love with you, Sauske." Ino jumped out and gave her a hug. But nothing changed the atmosphere was still tense.

"Hey what's going on?" Ino watched the stare down.

"It seems to me like it's some kind of love mess." Hanabi walked away.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. It was her buddy from camp, Kiba! He had changed so much. Deep inside herself she still had some feelings for him. Sasuke was getting tired of the silence and moved Hinata to the side to get in.

"So you guys know each other?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed again. He didn't like this. He actually was starting to feel really pissed. "Ok, you guys need to start talking." They immediately snapped out of it and walked inside.

"Is anyone thirsty?" Hinata asked avoiding eyes. She just wanted some time for herself.

"Sure I want some water." Kiba and Sasuke said at the same time. They stared at each other. Hinata nodded and walked to the kitchen. Ino followed leaving the guys alone.

"So you and Hinata…" Kiba didn't finish his statement.

"Yeah, we're going out." Sasuke said coldly. "We spent all night together and today. So she's mine." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"No, I understand." Kiba scratched the back of his head. "You've finally found your other. I'm still searching. I thought for a while that she would be the one but…I proved it wrong today." His face went red. "I totally forgot about Hinata until now." He chuckled.

"You mean…you like her friend?" Sasuke asked regretting treating Kiba so mean. He didn't have to go as far.

"She's interesting!" Kiba smiled and laid back. "It think I like her more then I did Hinata."

Hinata took a breather and slowly made her way to the cabinets. She brought down two cups but something almost made her drop one.

"Sheesh Ino!" Hinata signed happy it didn't fall.

"I really expected a better hello from you!" Ino crossed her arms. "I spent a fortunate to get here not even counting how long it took me to convince my parents! I worked my butt off to get here and for what?"

Hinata hugged her saddened friend. Ino was hiding something from her yet. Hinata hated being in the dark.

"Tell me what else have you lost because of me?" Hinata felt tears coming. "Did you break up with Choji because you were moving? You left him to be with me?" Hinata knew Inos face couldn't hide anything.

"Hinata we were long over. He was spending more time with his club and friends that I never saw him. I told him we were drifting apart and that I was moving away. So we agreed to break up, but in the end he didn't want to let me go." Ino smiled widely and took Hinatas shoulders and shook her.

"Ino what's with you?" Hinata didn't understand her friends excitement.

"What don't you understand?" Ino touched her cheeks. "I'm totally in love with that new guy!" Ino watched her friends face go from confused to in horror. "What? What's wrong?" Ino turned to look at what she was staring at.

Kiba didn't take another step. Ino's comment totally caught him off guard. She said she was in love with him!

Ino wanted to cry right then and now. She couldn't help but scream out what she felt. She was so embarrassed! Kiba was right behind her the whole time, listing to everything she was saying.

"I'm sorry!" Ino dashed past Kiba and ran into the bathroom. Kiba and Hinata stood in another awkward silence.

"I need to give this to Sasuke." Hinata took the water filled cup and went back into the living room.

Kiba stood thinking. What was he going to do now? How was he going to react around Ino now? Was he going to take it to the next level?

Ino…

Ino stared at herself in the mirror. Her face was still red from the embarrassment. She splashed water trying to cool herself down. It just wasn't working. She jumped when someone lightly knocked her door.

"Occupied!" She said but then regretting those words. Obviously everyone knew she was in the bathroom. "I mean I'm in here…"

"It's me." Kiba said. "I want to talk to you." Ino started to freak out.

"Sure…" She opened the door a little just showing her eye. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that so loud. I mean you do have feelings for Hinata and I'm getting in the way. It must've really hurt your image."

Kiba didn't say anything and pushed the door a little more open. His eyes seemed hurt by her comment. Ino felt a ping of fear now. He walked in closing the door. Ino wondered what he was going to do. This was weird.

"Don't say something like that." Kiba leaned in pecked her lips. "I like you back too." He was blushing hard. "Man I sound like an idiot!" Kiba was about to leave when Inos stopped him.

"No you don't, you're sweet." Ino was so happy.

Sakura…

"Hey Karen look at this." Sakura handed Karen a photo. "Some classmate slipped it into my mailbox." Sakura laughed. "She was so hideous!" Karen examined the picture.

"This is perfect." Karen turned on her laptop. "I think we have all we need to destroy her and steal Sasuke back. He'll regret ever thinking about being with her when he sees this." She went into the internet and went to her school website. "What was that nerd again?"

"You mean the one who stalks me?" Sakura squeezed. "He's such a creeper! Why do you ask?"

"We need him to hack into the school website and put this picture in the front page," Karen flashed the picture of Hinata a year ago when she was "bigger".

"How'd you think I'll make him do that?" Sakura flipped open her phone.

"Promise him a date or something!" Karens patience was dimming. "You can say it but not really go through with it sheesh." Karen took off her glasses and bit the edge. "Hinata Hyuga if I don't destroy you this way…I'll destroy you physically."

Karen knew so many men who'd do things for her. Sakura was too innocent to play rough. She was always caught up in gossip and never getting dirty. Karen bit her bottom lip until it bled.

"It's done Karen!" Sakura closed her phone. "He'll be here in a few!" Sakura twirled and hummed. "This is such a great idea Karen!"

"We have to do all we can!" Karen couldn't wait to win Sasuke back.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto was nervous. He likes Sakura for years already and she actually called him. It's been almost three months since he last saw her. He wondered if his change would make her happy. Did she see him already? He gathered the courage to ring the bell.

Not just a second later the door opened. Sakura didn't quite recognize him at first. He was actually really cute. He lost his glasses and didn't have braces anymore…and most of all he cut his hair!

"You can't be Naruto…are you?" Sakura blinked twice before he responded.

"Yeah, you called me…no?" Naruto was starting to wonder. "So that means you didn't see me." He was disappointed.

"I need your help!" Sakura took his hand and pulled him in. "We need you to do us a favor." Sakura did the sad puppy face Naruto liked so much. "Please put this picture on this website." She pointed to the laptop.

"Sure that'll be easy but it'll cost you." Naruto never did anything for free. "You'll have to go on a date with me."

"Sure just do it!" Sakura didn't mind going with him now. He was decent.

Hinata…

She waved goodbye to Sasuke and Kiba and then closed the door. Ino was still a little dazed. Hinata decided to sit next to her and started to pat her back. Ino got off her seat and Hinata jumped.

"Ino what was that?" Hinata held her speeding heart.

"I just don't know what to do!" Ino yelled and slapped her face. "I'm so nervous!" Hinata started to laugh. "What?"

"Come on let's unpack." Hinata took her luggage. "Where are you staying the extra room upstairs or downstairs?" Ino flicked her forehead. "Ouch what was that for?"

"You idiot, of course I'm going upstairs to be near you!" Ino went up the stairs.

"Hey Ino you aren't helping at all." Hinata could barely bring everything to the top of the stairs. The bell rang and Hinata dropped the entire luggage. It fell down the stairs.

"Hinata you're so clumsy!" Ino went back down the stairs. "I'll open the door and you focus on getting the stuff back upstairs." Hinata didn't want to argue with Ino it was useless. "Hello!" She opened the door. "No way!"

"Ino I didn't know you were in town." Naruto gave his cousin a hug. "I haven't seen you in years!"

"You've grown to be so tall Naruto!" Ino ruffled his hair. "I didn't know you lived here by the way since…" She looked at the floor. "That was a long time ago anyway!"

"Well, why did you come by? This is Hinata's house." Ino was confused. "Do you know my sweet Hinata?" Naruto took out a folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Ino.

"This is from Sakura to Hinata. I don't understand what's happening but they told me to give it to her as soon as possible." Hinata returned from dropping off the luggage.

"Man, Ino can't you try to travel a little lighter?" Hinata ran to Ino almost falling down. Ino caught her in time. "Thanks."

"OH!" Naruto pointed to Hinata. "You!" They stared at him confused. "You're that girl from the picture!" He then pointed to the folded paper in Inos hand. Ino opened it up and gasped.

"How did they get a hand of this picture?" Ino asked handing it to Hinata.

"What?" She looked at the picture and crumbled it up. "That was a long time ago. Please tell me what we're they doing with this picture?" Hinata took a grab of Narutos shirt. "Please tell me!"

"They made me hack into the school website and…" Naruto was starting to hate himself, "they pasted in it on the front page. Every student, teacher and visitor will see it."

"Why would they do that?" Hinata asked. She fell to her knees. "I tried to hide that part of myself why do they want to make everyone to see it?" She started to cry. "I don't want Sasuke to see."

Ino lowered herself, putting her arms around Hinata. Ino glared at Naruto who didn't need much to feel regret. Naruto knew that Sakura and Karen were up to something but he didn't have to do it. He was so tempted by the offer he didn't think twice about it.

"I'm sorry I'll go to the website and try to undo it." Naruto took out his laptop in his book bag. In just a few minutes he closed it and signed. "Done, and I promise you to make sure something like that doesn't happen again."

"Ino, I need to tell him." Hinata looked at Ino. "I mean if he really likes me he wouldn't care…right?"

"He'd be crazy to dump you for something that stupid!" Ino reassured her. "When are you going to tell him?" Hinata took out her phone and dialed a number.

"I need to tell him now before someone else tells him." Hinata heard Sasukes answer machine. "Hey Sasuke call me back when you can." She hanged up and waited for him.

Karen…

"Don't think you can just delete it Naruto." Karen was happy that she kept her own copy. "Now who was the person who sent this to me?" She wondered but snapped out of the thought. "Well I guess I'll just accidently press on this 'send' button…" She stopped when something popped up on the screen.

"Karen, don't be too hasty." A voice said. On the screen was one bright red letter 'H'. "You need to think to win your love back. If you do this it might just make him leave you forever. Think before you act." The screen disappeared.

"What was that?" Karen pressed the sign anyway. "I think that person is just some nut trying to make me and Sasuke break apart. Just like that Hinata girl."

Sasuke…

He was so tired that the moment he hit the bed he fell to deep sleep. But his dreams were all about Hinata and her calming smile. When Sasuke woke up from his dream it was dawn. His phone was ringing.

"It seems like you have a message." Itachi was in the room the whole time. He took the phone and pressed to hear the message. He heard Hinata's message and then closed the phone. "It's nothing important. Kiba said he wants his game back."

"But I thought I gave it to him already!" Sasuke looked at the drawer in the night stand by his bed. "Yikes! I still have it!" He got up and put his shoes back on. "See you in a bit!"

Itachi smiled as he watched his brother leave the house. He walked back in the living room where the other guys where hanging out at.

"You're so cruel to him." Pain said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi made a fake smile.

"We saw it when you put that game in the drawer." Diedara said. "You're sending him in a wide goose chase. Are you jealous of him?"

"Why would I be jealous?" Itachi sat down and changed the channel.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Kiba!" Sasuke knocked on the door. "Open!" Kiba came out yawning.

"Dude it's like time to sleep." Kiba was about to close the door when Sasuke stopped him. "What do you want?"

"You're the one that called me here!" Sasuke threw him the game. "You made me came out here in the night you return your game!"

"What are you talking about? What game?" Kiba looked at the box in Sasukes hand. "Pttf!" Kiba started to laugh. "I don't even have a Wii! Dude stop dreaming and get to sleep!"

"What but Itachi said…" Sasuke started to shake. "Itachi!" Sasukes stomped his way back home. "What's with him? Making me go all this way to go back home!" He stopped midstride. "He listened to my message and lied. So what does that mean? I have another message?" Sasuke took out his phone and dialed.

Hinata…

"He didn't answer." Hinata got sad. "It's not like him…"

"Don't get depressed I'm pretty sure he just fell asleep or something!" Ino tried to reason with her. "Why don't you go visit him then?" Ino can see Hinata wanted to see him anyway.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Hinata put on some flip flops and went out the door.

"Hey I'll walk you there!" Ino said but Hinata closed the door before she could get up. "I'm guessing that's a no."

Sasuke…

His phone vibrated. His face went from anger to irritation. Karen was calling him this late at night.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Why are you interested of that girl Sasuke?" Karen asked. "Why don't you look at your email and see what you're truly dating? She's a pig." Karen hanged up. Sasuke thought he couldn't be any angrier but this made him pass that point.

"She's such a jerk." Sasuke went to his email. "Hope she doesn't crash my phone." He opened her mail. But something didn't seem right. It was definitely Hinata but…she wasn't that big. "No way."

Sasuke walked a little dazed about the situation. But he didn't care about what she was because he loved what she is. It didn't matter that she once was that way because that was in the past. Why would he ever leave her for something like this?

"Karens so annoying!" Sasuke added her to the reject list. "She really is an ugly person."

Hinata…

She walked in pure darkness. Maybe she should've let Ino go with her. She was starting to get scared and jumped at every sound she heard.

"Just kept walking, he doesn't live that far." Hinata rushed her pace. When she caught sight of the door she ran to it. When she finally got there she knocked. "I'm so relieved." But Sasuke didn't open.

"Well hello there Hinata." Itachi greeted her. "It's nice to see you again." He let her in. She turned when he closed the door and locked it. "It's dangerous for you to come here all alone."

"Where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"That hurt, you ask as if I'll hurt you or something." Itachi said smiling. "You just missed him, so your just here with me." Hinata backed off and went to the door.

"Well then I'll just have to see him tomorrow." Hinata didn't like this atmosphere.

"Why can't you just wait for him in here? I'm pretty sure he'll be here soon." Itachi blocked her way. Hinata shuddered when he touched her arm. It soon moved up to her shoulder.

"Sure!" She ran pasted him and went into the living room. "Well I'll just have a seat!" She sat on the love seat. "Do you have some juice?"

"Yes I'll get some." Itachi went into the kitchen. Hinata took the chance to call Sasuke again.

"Please pick up." She whispered. She wanted with all her might to hear Sasukes voice.

Sasuke…

"Why didn't she tell me about this?" Sasuke stopped mid-stride. "Didn't she have faith in me?" Sasuke's heart was starting to feel hurt. "I need to talk to her." He turned off his phone. "With out any disturbances."

Sasuke crossed the street to where Hinata's house was at. The lights were still on so that meant she was still awake. He cleared his throat before ringing the bell. It took only a few minutes before Ino opened the door. She was already in pjs and seemed like she was about to sleep.

"Hey Ino, is Hinata awake?" Sasuke was feeling unsure about this.

"What do you mean? She just left to meet up with you. Don't tell me she went there by herself in the dark and is outside!" Ino now wished to have gone with her friend. "Is there someone at your house to open the door for her?"

Ino looked up to see Sasukes angry face. He was shaking from angry and her exploded dashing into the dark night.

"He did it on purpose!" Sasuke tried to run faster. "He just wanted to be alone with her." Sasuke almost fell when he stopped to turn. He wasn't that far so he took a high jump trying to make it to his door faster.

Hinata…

She was able to get Itachi off her hair for the meantime but it wasn't going to be long until her came back. She dialed the number again but this time it went directly to voice mail. Did he reject her?

"Man Sasuke what timing you have to leave…" Hinata mumbled. Itachi sat right next to her handing her a cup of apple juice. Or at least she thought…

"So what do you see in my brother?" Itachi asked making Hinata stare intently on his every movement. "Not that I'm asking for curiosity but…I am his older brother and I care about him. I don't want him to end up hurt or something." Itachi tried to excuse himself but Hinata wasn't born yesterday.

"I rather think it's the other way around…" Hinata whispered to herself. Itachi heard this and made his approach. His hand went behind her squeezing her shoulders. Hinata was starting to get scared. She was never in a situation like this.

"What would make you think that?" Itachi whispered in her ear. His hand pulled her face closer to his and his lips lightly touched her cheek. He was starting to breath heavier and his other hand touched her leg. Hinata jumped up releasing herself from his grasp.

"I think I should be going!" Hinata tried to compose herself and took long strides towards the door. But before she could open it Itachi closed it again. Hinata was getting wary of him. He twirled her so that she was looking at him. His hands had firm grips on her shoulders and then slid to her hips.

Hinata couldn't do anything but complain and try to make him let go. His grasp got strong with every attempt to get free.

"Don't fight." He smiled evilly and pulled her hips to touch his. Hinata shuddered at the horrible feeling and closed her eyes shut when they heard a loud thump!

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sasuke rubbed his elbow and fell back in pain. He had completely slammed into the door and barely saved his face from running into it. Sasuke rolled to the side and got back on his feet. This time he walked to the door. When he went touch the door knob the door opened.

"Well Sasuke you have such good timing, Hinata just came by to talk to you." Itachi gestured to Hinata in the back. She seemed really worried.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Hinata saw his bleeding elbow. She ran to him helping him inside. His eyes were intently on Itachi who just kept smiling. "Why don't we go to your room?" She wanted to be far from Itachi's ear shot.

"What happened?" He asked as she closed the door behind them. She didn't turn around when she started talking.

"Sasuke, I wasn't always like this. Before I was…" she was shaking, "a little different." She turned slowly and avoided his gaze. "There are some people showing off some pictures of me when I was younger and I don't want you to get this news from someone else. So I'll tell you: I use to be fat!" She blurted out fast and loud.

Sasuke stood there with out any word. Just when Hinata started to get worried Sasuke began to laugh. Hinata didn't see what was so funny; it took all her strength to tell him that.

"I thought you didn't trust me…" Sasuke stood up and gave Hinata a hug. "It doesn't matter to me whether or not you were once fat. I love you Hinata and nothing is going to change that."

Hinata started to cry. For a minute there she thought that he was going to dump her. She didn't want to feel the pain of losing her only love.

"It's only been a week and I feel like someone's trying to break us up." Hinata didn't know anyone just yet. She couldn't figure out the reason why they would do this.

"Don't worry. Karen won't scare me away from you. She's just jealous that's all. When she sees that she can't do anything she'll give up and go to her cave." Sasuke pulled back hair from Hinata's face and kissed her cheek. "Why don't I drop you off at home?"

"That'll be nice." Hinata said remembering what happened just a few minutes ago. She took his hand that they went out.

Karen…

"Shoot!" Karen stared out the window and saw Sasuke kiss Hinata at her front door. "This can't be happening!" She almost threw her computer to the side when someone hacked into it again. On the screen was the huge 'H'.

"Karen, control yourself!" The voice said. "This will take time to deal with and you lack the patience. If you continue like this you'll Sasuke for sure."

"Then what do you suggest." Karen said placing the lap top on her desk.

"I'll send you a number of a friend I have. He deals with eliminating issues." The screen flashed some numbers. Karen started writing done the numbers. "Ask for Kabuto, he'll help you." The screen disappeared.

"Well aren't you helpful." Karen liked her new friend. She took out her phone and dialed the number. "Yes, hello I need to speak with Kabuto." She smiled.

Sakura rolled to her side and she just overheard everything she just said. She liked the whole getting Sasuke back but she didn't want to hurt the new girl. She didn't like violence too much especially since her brother died in a fight.

"Karen what are you up to?" She whispered to herself. She had to keep a close eye on her.

"Yes I'll like to meet up as soon as possible. One question: What do you want in return?" Karen knew nothing was giving with out a payment.

"Just give me Sakura's expensive painting in her father's office. That will be nice in my lair." Kabuto said quietly.

"She's my friend so it will be easy to obtain it. Let's just leave that to me and I'll see you tomorrow at dusk." Karen hanged up her phone. She looked to her side where Sakura was sleeping. "You still asleep?" She took a closer look. "I guess so."

Sakura watched her friend leave the room. She was planning to take something from her but what was it? She didn't want to move just yet. A minute later Karen came out with her father's most beloved painting!

"That's the Van Gogh painting!" Sakura jumped off the bed and looked down the hall. Her friend was gone. She was going to come back soon so she couldn't be found awake. Sakura went back to her bed and tried to go back to sleep.

That morning Karen left the house with out noticing Sakura following close behind. Karen went into a shady bar but Sakura wasn't allowed in. Just when Sakura was going to give up she saw an open window with voices. She crawled there when she heard Karen speaking.

"So I want you to get rid of a person." Karen handed a picture to Kabuto. "This was taken a few days ago and she's my friend's next door neighbor."

"Why should I take this job? I like the payment but I don't like going around and hurting innocent people." Kabuto looked at the picture. Even he had some morals.

"She's stealing my man. Ever since she came here he doesn't even come to my parties. She's a thief and I want her out!" Karen was very angry. Kiba laughed and agreed.

"A woman's love is very dangerous, too bad that this girl was caught in a cross fire." Kabuto opened the door behind him. "These are the people who are going to do the mission. Get familiar with them; they'll be your new friends." Before her stood three people that we're obviously not from there.

"We call ourselves the Sand Trio." The littlest of them said. He had deep red hair and the other two seemed to be his followers. "These are my siblings." The other two almost laughed at the last word. "At least that's what we called each other in our gang." His eyes were blood thirsty.

"Nice to meet you." Karen didn't want to go to a deep conversation with them. Kabuto handed the picture the smallest guy and he smiled widely.

"I want to make her quiver." He said licking the picture. Karen looked away in disgust. "How hurt do you want her?" The woman behind him laughed.

"Do you want it bloody?" The blonde asked.

"Do you want it slow?" The guy with his face painted asked. Karen was starting to like this.

"Whatever you want, just make sure to break her." Karen said. She turned quickly to the window when she heard a gasp. But when she looked out no one was there. She closed the window and continued to talk to the new trio.

"Well Kankuro, Temari let's go and find this girl." The smallest said leading them out.

"Yes Gaara." The both of them said at the same time.

"Everything is going to place." Karen knew that her being with Sasuke was going to happen very soon.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hinata listened to her message in dread. Sasuke was out of town today with Kiba. She didn't know what to do now. The worst part is that Ino went with them!

"I guess I'll go see the school I'll attend." She said to herself jumping off the couch. "I mean it'll be a nice walk plus I get to see the school first hand before the vacation is over."

She put on her sneakers and jogged down the long street. Now that she thought about it…where was her school? She just decided to run around town until she found it. If Sasuke gets upset with her exercising…err…running she'll tell him the truth: She got lost.

But soon she found the large building with palm trees surrounding it. It was so small compared to the other school she went to but it was cute. She ran to the entrance where the principal was coming out.

"Sir!" She said before he closed the door. He didn't recognize her and raised his eyebrows in thought. "I'm new and just moved here not too long ago. Do you think you can let me in?"

"What business so you have here?" He asked her kindly. He was such a gentle old man, something she always wanted her father to be.

"I really wanted to just look around. I want to get familiar with the school before I start school. Can I ask for the favor?" She pleaded but he looked around himself.

"It's against policy but since no ones around and I clocked out then I can always say you just slipped in. Why don't you take a look around? If anyone asks you were giving in your transcript." He winked at her and let her go in.

But what she didn't notice that someone was watching her from the distance. Gaara narrowed his eyes and was happy. She couldn't have made his job any easier.

"The bunny fell down the hole." He said to his team mates. They gather behind him and they made their way to the back of the school.

Sasuke…

"Hey why did you drag me out here?" Sasuke asked pissed. He wanted to take the day with Hinata. He had planned out everything already. They were going to walk on the beach and he'll buy her some food and kiss. Of course he wanted to do more then kiss but he time to get to that.

"Don't you guys know what today is?" Ino asked eyeing each of them.

"No…" Sasuke said trying to remember something.

"Not really." Kiba shrugged. Ino covered her eyes in disagreement. She grabbed each ear and yanked it. "Ouch what are you doing?"

"Man! Why are doing this in public?" Sasuke felt as if he could live with out the humiliation.

"Today is Hinata's birthday!" Ino shouted. Sasuke totally freaked out. She never told him that! Kiba was unmoved.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Sasuke asked. She didn't even expect someone to remember it.

"She never tells anyone about it. I'm actually the only one who knows this. She hates having attention. And most of all it's because her mother died on her tenth birthday." The guys stood in silence. Ino loosen her grip and they all stared at each other.

"Man that's tough." Kiba said breaking the silence. "What should we do then?"

"I think we should throw a surprise party tonight!" Ino jumped in enjoyment. Kiba pinched Ino's cheek.

"That's a good idea." Kiba smiled and kissed the cheek that she pinched. "But where are we having the party?"

"I know where." Sasuke said. "Let's have it where I met her for the first time. Now let's go get some stuff for her!" They all started to go to different stores.

Sakura…

"Should I tell him?" Sakura asked looking at the number on the phone. "What if something happens to her and Karen blames me?" Sakura wasn't going to get the blame for something this cruel. She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Sasuke seemed to be busy at the moment.

"Sasuke!" Sakura was happy to hear his voice.

"Sakura I don't have time right now can you call me later?" Sasuke seemed annoyed by her calling him.

"No this is important!" Sakura tried to stop him from hanging up but it was too late. From then on he didn't pick up her phone. What was she going to do? "When I was talking to him I heard noises on the back ground. Could it be that he's in the mall?" Sakura got up and took her keys. She had no time to waste.

Hinata…

Hinata wondered the small halls and looked at the different classes. She knew one thing: She wasn't going to get lost anytime soon. But she was most interested in the finding the theatre. She loved acting!

She jogged down the hall and went down the stairs to the first floor. Half of the first floor was underground since the school was in a hill. The theatre was in the deepest part of the school. It was cold and just so cute. It wasn't as large as the one in her old school but she still loved it.

She went down the aisle to the stairs that led to the stage. She took each step admiring the vast stage. But something made her stop. She heard something coming from the entrance. She turned and saw nothing.

"You shouldn't give your back to people." A small voice said. She twirled to connect eyes with a blonde girl. "You don't need to be afraid it'll all be over soon." Hinata could barely react to this. Her body was stuck in one position and no matter how much her mind screamed she couldn't move.

"Move it." Someone said behind her. The person touched her back with the edge of a blade. She raised her hands in defeat. The person forced up the stairs in on the stage. The lights were dim but she could see that there was someone else walking towards her.

"What do you guys want?" Hinata whispered.

"Shut up!" The red head shouted. His eyes were wide and he stared at her with blood lust. Deep inside he carved to make her bleed and scream. He was going to make sure that happened.

But Hinata wasn't going to just stay there. She jumped up and tried to run away. The guy with the knife threw it at her barely missing her arm. She didn't stop to make sure she was hurt she kept on running. She could hear them gaining up on her.

"You guys follow her I'll take the other way." The leader said leaving her with them chasing.

"Temari grab her hair!" The guy said. The girl was a much better runner then her 'brother'. She was able to have a good grip on her hair and yanked her back. Hinata fell hitting her head hard. Temari smiled and pulled her up by her hair.

"Why did you try to run away? Now you're going to die painfully!" Temari screamed. Hinata pulled the necklace around her neck and stabbed Temaris arm with it. She let her go and Hinata took off running again.

Sakura…

"Where's his car?" Sakura looked at the parking lot. She couldn't find Kibas car anywhere and she was starting to get worried. Then when she was about to give up she found it. She was going to wait for Sasuke to come.

"Hey Ino, do you think she'll like it?" Sasuke asked talking about his present to Hinata. "Maybe I should've chosen the other one."

"No I think she'll love it." Ino patted his back.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" Kiba asked Sakura who was standing next to his car. "Can't you see Sasuke doesn't want to be with you?"

"No that's not it!" Sakura hated the fact that they wouldn't listen to her.

"Then hurry I have to go back to Hinata." Sasuke said going towards the car.

"That's just it! Something horrible is going to happen to Hinata if it hasn't happen yet!" Sakura started to cry. "Karen made a deal with a gangster and now they're going to hurt her!" Sasuke got upset and took a hold of her shirt.

"Tell me where they are!" Sasuke demanded.

"Let her go Sasuke she was just trying to help." Ino disagreed with his actions.

"I don't know but I couldn't let her get hurt. You need to hurry and find her!" Sakura saw Sasukes eyes get soften and he let her go.

"Thank you Sakura I owe you one." Sasuke jumped into the driver's seat. "Kiba give me your keys!"

"Dude I'm going with you." Kiba jumped on the passenger seat. "Hit the gas man!" They flew out of the lot and into the street.

"Well then it's just you and me." Ino took Sakuras hand. "Let's go home." Sakura nodded.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kiba had saw his life flash before his eyes when Sasuke finished driving. He jumped out touching the grass and thanking god he was still alive. Sasuke marched into Hinata's house but it was empty.

"Where can she be?" Sasuke was trying to remember if she mentioned anything about going out that day. She did mention about school. "Let's go to school." He told Kiba.

"What!" Kiba didn't understand where he was coming from. "Does this mean we have to drive there?" Kiba was too frightened to let Sasuke take the wheel again. So he jumped in the driver seat before Sasuke answered.

"Sure just rush it a bit grandma!" Sasuke jumped in.

Hinata…

She finally felt freedom when she hit the stairs. There was an entrance right next to the other end. All she had to do was try to go as fast as she could up and leave. Hinata almost laughed at how brilliant she was.

But when she made it to the second stair case she saw Gaara waiting for her. He had an upset face. He started to make his way down. Hinata couldn't move anymore she was too afraid of him.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…what a bad girl you are." Gaara smiled widely. "But now I have to punish you." Gaara touched her shoulder and then pushed her back. She fell down the stairs feeling her right arm ache. She touched it and felt something warm. She brought her hands to her face and saw the blood. She was too weak to fight the pain and fainted.

"Isn't she cute?" Gaara took one of her hands and dragged her to the hall. He wanted to go somewhere quiet and cold. "I like the theatre but it's too big. Where should we go my love?" He asked the unconscious body. He smiled and laughed in enjoyment. "Why haven't I thought of that?"

"So Gaara, where do we go next?" Temari asked.

"Let's go to the photo development room. It hasn't been used in years and it's quiet, somewhere no one would think to search at." Gaara got help from his 'siblings' to drag her all the way to the last room.

"I brought some rope!" Kankuro handed it to Temari.

"This is going to be fun!" Gaara said enjoying each second of it.

Sasuke…

Sasuke looked at the huge building. At least it seemed huge next to all the houses. Sasuke became frustrated when he couldn't find any entrance. Kiba had more experience breaking and entering so he followed his lead.

"There's a door in the back that no one ever locks." Kiba seemed proud of himself. The entrance was near the theatre. "I'll check up stairs you wonder around here." Kiba left Sasuke alone.

Sasuke walked trying to see if he could hear something but it was quiet. He didn't like the way nothing but him made noise. Maybe he had the wrong place and Hinata was with her father safe and sound? But one noise changed that. When he took a step he felt like he stepped on something hard on the floor.

Sasuke bent down and saw a small necklace on the floor. At first he thought nothing of it until he saw the blood. Sasuke notice not too far from where he was standing was a small trail. He followed the blood trail down the hall.

Hinata…

They made her wake up. She just wanted go back to sleep where Sasuke waited for her in her dreams. But no she was forced to feel pain again. She was tied up and on the floor.

Temari was angry at her for stabbing her arm. She jumped over Hinata and stared at her. Hinata shivered and felt a jolt of pain when Temari stepped on her broken arm. Hinata then noticed she couldn't scream because of the tape.

"Hurts don't it?" Temari chuckled and moved to let Gaara do his thing. Gaara lowered and moved the hair from her face.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to remember your face later on when I go to your funeral." Gaara smiled widely. "Give me my blade." He took out his hand and Kankuro handed it to him. Gaara ripped her shirt in half showing her bra. With the blade he cut the middle of the bra snapping it into two. It was barely hanging on her chest.

"Gaara that's a fast death." Temari complained.

"I want to see the life drain from her eyes." Gaara's hand removed the bra from its place revealing her chest. "But I want to have fun while I'm at it." His hands grabbed on to her breast and started to stroke them.

Hinata complained as she heard the three of them laugh at her misery. She knew that he was going to try to get his way with her and then kill her. So when his head was lowering towards her neck she hit her head onto his.

"You bastard!" Gaara grabbed hold of the blade that was on his lap. "You're going to die!" He lifted the blade so that he could stab her heart.

Kiba…

He heard talking in the office. Karen was talking to Sakuras father. She seemed to be very 'comfortable' with him. She was giggling and biting his lower lip. Kiba gagged and slammed the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Karen lifted her pants up and put her shirt back on. Sakura's father turned around zipping his pants and placing his hands hiding the boner. "Kiba go away!"

"You're disgusting Karen!" Kiba shouted. "First you sell Hinata so that you could be with Sasuke then you starting fooling around with your friend's father! You make me sick!" Kiba slapped Karens face.

"How do…" She turned to Sakura's father.

"Tell us Karen how did you pay off for those thugs?" Kiba asked. Her face went pale.

"Don't you say a word..." Karen warned him.

"Don't say what? That you…" Kiba tempted her and she fell right into his trap.

"Don't talk about the painting!" Karen shouted punching him in the gut. Sakura's father got up from his seat and narrowed his eyes. He knew what she was talking about.

"What did you do to my painting?" The older man said. It had cost him almost every penny in his pocket. Karen started to quiver, she was so afraid. She couldn't hide the truth now. When he went to the house he would find out himself.

"I traded it in." Karen said softly. She looked away waiting for him to do his magic. But instead the man began to laugh. "What?" She was in shock.

"Didn't you notice? The one I had in my office was just a copy I would never leave it out in the open like that. I knew one day someone would try to steal it so I thought a head of that." The man happiness went away. "Too bad it had to be you Karen." The man walked out the room.

"What…" She stood in disbelief. Her phone rang. She looked at the message: YOU'RE DEAD. She gasped and looked at the person who sent it to her. "It was Kabuto…" She was really in it this time!

"I wonder how if Sasuke found Hinata." Kiba took out his phone and dialed Sasukes number.

To be continued…

~How it went~

I really wanna end this story in the right way. But I'm so scared of making it corny! At first I was gonna make Kiba and Sauske fight over Hinata's heart but…I wanted to go another way. I'm happy that Kiba found someone else cause Sasuke has his brother.

I'm enjoying this and I hope you are too!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hinata could feel that this was her end. His eyes were set on killing her. She closed her eyes and remembered everything about her life. She remembered all the jokes and bullying. But what surpassed that were the happy times in her life. She could remember her and Ino laughing and reading shojo manga.

Then her mind went to when her and Kiba were hanging out and had splendid conversations. Then…it was Sasuke. He made her fall madly in love. Everytime she was with him it was like she was in heaven. The kisses they shared, and moments alone…she just wanted to be with him so much…

"Gaara!" Temari shouted. "We haven't made her suffer enough! Don't you think it'd be better if she left with tears and blood?" Temari could imagine it now.

"Stab her leg!" Kankuro suggested. Gaara liked that idea.

"You hurt me I hurt you!" Gaara yanked her tape then stabbed her thigh. Hinata screamed louder then she ever screamed before. She could feel the pain surge throughout her body. The place was spinning and she felt like she was about to faint again.

"Yes scream! It's a melody to me!" Gaara jerked the blade out. Hinata screamed again. Gaara took out his tongue and put it in her mouth. He roughly explored her mouth making her start crying. When he got out he wiped his lips.

"Gaara you really like this one." Temari took out spiked wires. "Get her naked so that we can wrap her around with this."

"She's so fun and cute it makes me want to break her over and over again." Gaara reached for the wires.

Sasuke…

He could hear a loud scream from the end of the hall. Sasuke ran trying to catch up to it. But when he heard another scream his phone rang.

"What timing!" Sasuke picked it up. "Kiba what is it?"

"Did you find Hinata?" Kiba asked frantic.

"I think I know where she is but…" Sasuke looked at the blood on the floor. "I'm not liking it, I think she's hurt." Sasuke was trying to hold his anger back. "Call the police I'll try to save her."

"I'll join you in a bit!" Kiba hanged up. Sasuke drew closer to the black room, or the developing room. He turned the knob slowly and then threw it open. There were three people and Hinata was on the floor.

"You guys better leave before the cops get you!" Sasuke had nothing to defend himself with. He looked at the half naked Hinata on the floor. Soon enough he saw that she was bleeding.

"Change of plans Gaara." Temari complained. "The police will find two corpses."

"I like this one." Gaara said. "Temari and Kankuro deal with the intruder. They did has he said and Temari took the wire from Gaaras hand. "I'll use the blade then." Temari and Kankuro forced him out the room and closed the door.

"Stop I'll hurt you!" Sasuke needed help urgently! They laughed at his comment and Kankuro grabbed hold of Sasuke. Temari started to wrap him with the wires. Each spike dig into his skin, cutting him.

"Don't move or you'll slice yourself up." Kankuro warned him. Sasuke just couldn't get loose from his hold. When Temari finished Kankuro threw him to the wall and then he fell to the floor. Sasuke complained about the pain but his mind was still with Hinata.

What was taking Kiba so long to get here? Sasuke thought trying to see if he could get the wire off him.

"Don't even bother." Temari sat next to him staring at his agony. She bent down and touched his face with her fingers. He had a small cut on his cheek. She licked it and then smiled. "You're so my type!" She fell backwards. "Kankuro kill him."

"Sure thing sis!" Kankuro took out a gun. "I'm not like my sister and brother. I believe in a fast and clean job." He took out the safety.

Hinata…

Gaara got up and started to think. He wanted to imagine before he acted. Still in his mind he saw her face in agony. Just the thought turned him on. But what was he going to do?

Kiba…

He ran down the stairs. Karen had token this jealous a little too far! Kiba almost fell when he saw Sasuke lying on the floor with a gun pointed at him. There was little time to think.

"Hey!" Kiba ran towards them.

"No Kiba runaway!" Sasuke shouted. Then Kankuro turned his gun away and towards Kiba. "Kiba!" Kankuro fired his gun. Kiba fell to the ground coughing out blood. Sasuke could barely think at that moment. He was just watching his best friend die.

"Sasuke, you alright?" Kiba asked wiping the blood on his lips.

"You idiot!" Sasuke started to cry. "Why did you do that?" Kiba was trying to crawl his way to Sasuke.

"That's because you're my best friend Sasuke. You and I are like brothers." Kiba was starting to feel numb. His body got weaker and soon he was starting to feel cold. "Please tell Ino I loved her." Kiba started to cry, "Tell her that I always wanted to be with someone as strong and kind. Tell them that I'll miss them." Kiba fainted.

"Tell them yourself…" Sasuke rolled to his belly, feeling each spike dig deeper into his skin. He was trying to kick his way closer to Kiba.

"What a boring scene!" Temari yawned. "Kill that other guy and get over with it." But something stopped them from continuing. "Shoot! It's the cops!" Temari opened the black room door and pulled Gaara out. "We need to disappear!"

"Just when I found out what I should do with her we'll have to wait until next time." Gaara stroked Hinata's hair. "I'll be back for you." They left passing by the cops and not getting caught.

Sasuke took a peek inside the room. Hinata looked back at him extending one hand. With that she smiled and fainted. Sasuke could hear people running down the hall. Finally they were saved. He closed his eyes and drifted to the darkness.

Karen…

She ran to Sakura's house and locked the door behind herself. She saw Sakura standing in the entrance with her arms crossed. Karen signed in relief.

"You scared me there Sakura." Karen watched her friend's unmoving expression. "What's wrong?"

"You've been caught." Sakura said. She moved to show two detectives. "There's so much evidence behind this case isn't there Kabuto?" Kabuto nodded and walked out the kitchen. "You see Kabuto is a spy and you fell for his trick."

"But you sent those thugs!" Karen shouted.

"No you sent them, right Sakura?" Kabuto winked at her. Sakura blushed.

"I was there when you made the deal!" Sakura pointed her finger at Karen. "My father placed the fake because Kabuto informed him that you were going to steal it. Then he recorded the conversation and sent it to the police. I'm an eye witness."

"Now that the cops found three injured people you're going to jail for plotting a murder and the attempt of Hinata's life." Kabuto fixed his glasses. "Get her guys." Karen was handcuffed and shoved into the car outside. Sakura smiled and waved as they drove away.

"Where are you really taking me?" Karen asked Kabuto and the evil trio.

"I don't know, what do you think Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Let's make her quiver." Gaara said licking his lips.

"No let's make her bleed!" Temari rejoiced.

"I want it to be slow." Kankuro said. "This time I'll make an exception."

To be continued…

~How this went~

I really liked writing this one…it's so exciting and sad. At first was going to have Kabuto as a cop but then this idea hit me. The greatest thing it that I used the words from a few chapters ago! I'm so proud of this chapter….but I don't know what to do with Kiba…I don't know but….it's a surprise!

Thanks and continue to read and most of all ENJOY!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ino hummed while peeling an apple. Hinata was tried of lying down and sat up to look out the window. It was so dreary and saddening. She looked away and watched her friend.

"Ino how's Kiba?" Hinata asked. "I heard he was shot…" Hinata was so worried. Ino seemed to lose all that happiness. Her eyes started to tear. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No you have all the right to ask." Ino sniffed and wiped her tears. "He was in intensive care last time I heard. They said he had lots of complications. Most of them doubt his survival." She sobbed. "But there's always hope, right?"

"Yes Ino! Kiba is so strong a little bullet won't kill him." Hinata patted her friends back. Ino giggled and took her friends hand.

"Thanks. I think it's so funny…you being the strong one." Ino said. She finished peeling the apple and sliced them. "Here have a piece." Hinata took it with her only good hand. "It must suck to have a broken arm." Hinata agreed.

"What about Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke was let out yesterday but I don't think seeing his best friend get hurt like that helped him at all. Now he's so depressed that he won't eat. Hinata you need to help him." Ino had tried her best to get him out but he wouldn't leave his room. "He's blaming himself for getting Kiba hurt. If Kiba dies Sasuke won't want to live."

"I need to go." Hinata tried to get up. Her leg ached when it touched the floor.

"You can't leave just yet! The doctor just stitched that leg of yours you need to rest!" Ino pushed her back on bed.

"But he needs me!" Hinata started to cry. Her Sasuke was alone and hurt while she was s doing nothing. "Why can't he come to me?" Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata…" Ino hugged her friend. "Listen, I'm pretty sure that the thing he wants to do the most is to be with you. But I don't think he wants to show you how weak he is now. Just think about it." Hinata felt so tried from the crying and laid back down.

"You're right but I still want to see him. I don't care if I have to hold him in my shoulders while he cries because to me…he'll always be what I care for the most." Hinata took the slice of apple and took a bite. "Thanks Ino."

Sasuke…

"It's my fault." Sasuke sat in the corner of his room. The light was off and his shades were closed. "He got hurt because I wasn't strong enough." He could remember when Kankuro grabbed hold of him. "If I was stronger I could've broken free and Kiba wouldn't have gotten shot."

"Sasuke!" Itachi called from the other side of the door. "I think you're taking this way too far. You need to eat or you'll just be self inflicting this onto yourself." Itachi opened the door. The little light that escaped from the opening shone on Sasuke. "Look at you."

"Leave me." Sasuke hide his face under his arms. His eyes hurt from the bright light.

"Dude you're depressed!" Diedara said peeking into the door. "Have you at least token a bath?" Pain punched his head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"Come on let's go." Pain took Diedara by the arm and pulled him away. Sasuke didn't move and Itachi gave up.

"Here's your dinner whether or not you eat it is up to you!" Itachi slammed the door.

"How can I eat when my best friend could die because of me?" Sasuke threw himself on the bed. His phone rang. Sasuke took a look at who was calling. "Ino?" he picked up.

"Sasuke!" Ino rejoiced. "Are you alright?" He didn't say a word. "Sasuke you need to snap out of this and come to hospital. Hinata's worried about you! She even calls your name in her sleep. You need to see her."

"I can't…tell her I'm sorry." Sasuke hanged up the phone.

Ino…

"That jerk!" Ino put her phone away.

"Sasuke…" Hinata called in her sleep. Ino felt so sad for her. Hinata's breathing got heavier. "Sasuke…sasuke…" Ino turned to her friend.

"No way!" Ino put her hand on Hinata's forehead. "Shit she has a fever!" She pressed the button twice and a nurse came into the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"Nurse my friend! She has a fever!" Ino jumped. The nurse placed her hand on Hinata's forehead. The nurse paged the doctor. "What is it?"

"This isn't a normal fever." She felt Hinata's cheek. "Her eyes look bruised and her skin is showing patches. I think she might have been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Ino looked at disbelief. "But the only thing she ate was my…apples." Ino looked at her basket of apples. "Do you think someone put something in them?" Ino tried to remember where she got them.

"It might have been plotted." The nurse said then the doctor came in.

"What happened?" The Doctor put on some gloves.

"She seems to have been poisoned. We need to take her to the emergency. You're her friend right?" Ino nodded. "Then try to contact her family." They left with Hinata and Ino dialed the house number. No one answered.

"I guess I'll have to go there personally!" Ino stomped out the room. "And I'll get Sasuke too." She ran down the hall to the elevator. But then she saw the doctors come out the room Kiba was in. "Doctor how is he?" Ino asked.

"He seems to be alright. He'll be able to come out soon enough." The doctor assured her.

"Thanks that's great news!" Ino ran back to the elevator.

Sasuke…

He sat in the darkness some more not moving an inch. Now he was starting to feel bad about how everyone else. Was this making Hinata sick? Sasuke sat up. Would she get tired of him and move on to someone who was stronger?

"Hinata…" Sasuke picked his phone and dialed it. No one answered. He then dialed Inos number, since she's always with Hinata.

"Sasuke I was meaning to talk to you!" Ino seemed to be tired. "Man running totally sucks!" She started to complain. "I need you to meet me at Hinata's house their something important to tell you. There's good news and some bad news." She hanged up.

Sasuke got up and changed his clothes. He washed his face and went out his room. At first the light hurt his eyes but then he got use to them. He walked out the house leaving three shocked men.

~How this went~

I know I made Sasuke all emo…but when isn't he? It's gonna get better plus I have a huge twist in the end of this story that (I hope) will leave your mouth wide open. But I think soon this will be put to an end, but my writing is not over…there are soooo many ideas where this came from.

Look forward to writing them! ENJOY!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hinata…

"We need a blood sample!" The doctor ordered the nurse. "With out knowing what we're dealing with we won't be able to cure her." He left eh room frustrated. Hinata had two hours tops to live, and they couldn't waste anytime.

He looked at the girl struggling to live. If she was going to fight then he will to. He ordered the nurse to make sure her IV was correctly put on.

Sasuke…

He got to the house and rang the bell. The moment he touched the button Ino opened the door. She pulled him in closing the door.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. Ino seemed to be still tried from running.

"Sasuke, Kiba survived. The doctor said he'll be leaving the hospital soon and can come back to living a normal life." Sasuke's face lighted up. The covered his face and cried in relief.

"Thank god." He said sitting down on a chair. "But you said there was some bad news…" he couldn't think of anything bad happening.

"It's Hinata," Ino took a deep breath; "she's been poisoned."

"What?" Sasuke got right back up. "By who?"

"I had some apples and let her eat some slices we think it came from that." Ino felt Sasuke strong grip as he took her wrist. "I didn't know that they were poisoned!" Sasuke let her go.

"Well then where did you get them?" Sasuke asked her. Ino looked at the kitchen.

"I got them here." Ino watched Sasuke's face. "I don't know who brought them or poisoned them but I do know this is where I got them."

"Does that mean…" Sasuke looked at Hinatas family picture. "Was someone trying to hurt her and her family?"

"Her father is important but who would want to do that?" Ino went out and knocked on Sakura's door. Sasuke followed closely behind.

"Hey," Sakura opened the door and Ino barged in with Sauske. "What's going on?"

"Did you poison the apples?" Ino asked her. "You were in the house. Did you sneak in to do that?"

"What? I would never!" Sakura felt them close in on her. "I can tell you someone who might. When Karen was planning to hurt Hinata at first someone in the internet was talking to her. Then when the plan failed the person talked to her again. They might've found out that Karen was missing and did the job themselves." Sakura finally convinced them.

"Then what did this person look like?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"The person didn't show their face, it was a screen with the letter 'H' in the middle." Sakura tried to remember. "They seemed to know Hinata because they put her picture in my mailbox."

"But the only people who know Hinata are her father and her sister." Ino added. "It couldn't be her sister, she loves Hinata. But her father doesn't seem to care for her."

"You think he'd do this to his daughter?" Sasuke asked in disgust.

"Well I can't think of other people." Ino shrugged.

Hinata…

Hinata was waiting for the results. She felt as the world was going in circles. The doctors became more and more worried of her welfare. But when the room got empty someone else came in.

"Hey sissy." Hanabi came in the room. "Heard you got sick." She smiled.

"Nice to see you Hanabi." Hinata barely said. Hanabi closed the gap between them.

"I hate you." She whispered in Hinata's ear. "I've tried everything!" Hanabi stretched her arms. "I tried to see if people could do the work for me but it kept on failing. First I thought I'd break that stupid relationship you have. What a disaster!"

"Hanabi…" Hinata was speechless. She was still too in shock to understand the situation.

"After that I gave the information to a close associate of mines to the Karen girl. But she failed in that too. You know what they say: If you want a job done right you gotta do it yourself." Hanabi giggled. "So that's why you're here. They can't even figure out what to do with you."

"Why? Why do you hate me?" Hinata thought that she wanted to change everything. "I know that we never had a good relationship but…I never once thought you hated me."

"You don't understand. I hate you because you look like 'her'. No matter what happen you always find happiness. You have friends, and a boyfriend and I have no one. You're just as irritating as mom! That's why I'm going to make sure I get rid of you like I did to her."

Hanabi took out a small needle. She went to the IV stand and took the small bag.

Sasuke…

"Wait…" Sasuke starts to think. "Her father is always at work right?" Ino nods. "Then that means he doesn't have enough time to do this. But Hanabi she's always there."

"But she couldn't have!" Ino couldn't see it.

"She knew Hinata was in the hospital and she knew you went to visit her. She must've poisoned them before you took them. She had access to personal pictures and since no one was with her she just stuck them in Sakura's mailbox. The letter 'H' stands for Hanabi!"

"But she couldn't have…" Ino was in deep thought.

"Her father doesn't even know she's in the hospital because he wasn't here all weekend." Sasuke looked at the time. "What time does visitation finish?"

"At seven, why?" Ino blinked twice.

"She might've gone to see Hinata and who knows what she'll do!" Sasuke ran to Sakura. "Let me borrow your car!" He demanded. She nodded throwing him her keys.

"I think I've seen you drive before and it's not safe." Ino reluctantly went in the passenger side. He stepped on the gas peddle.

Kiba…

He sat in depression. He knew that being hurt like this will cause lots of loses but he never wanted to end up this way. He looked at his legs.

"Who knew I'd end up handicapped." Kiba sat quietly in his wheel chair. "Would Ino continue to like me?" he rolled the wheels in the wheel chair. "Maybe I should go visit Hinata, she always brighten up my days."

To be continued…

~How this went~

Um yeah Hanabi is the bad girl! So many crazy people in this story but I think she's the top one…killing her own mother seriously.

I don't think we'll see Gaara and the rest of the gang anymore and if we do its cause I write a sequel. I don't know how to write a sequel to this…so I don't think that'll happen. Theres still more to go so don't stop reading!

ENJOY!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Aren't you curious?" Hanabi asked her weak sister. "Don't you want to know how you'll die?" The needle glistened and Hinata turned away. "Don't look away!" Hanabi snapped.

"I don't care if I die." Hinata felt tears fall. She was able to live her dream. She lost weight and found her other half, what more can she asks for? She wiped the tears away waiting for her sister to throw the last blow. "This is it…"

Sasuke…

"What the HELL!" Sasuke honked his horn. The traffic was so horrible that they hadn't moved in a half hour. He jumped out the car and ran passed the crowd. The hospital wasn't that far. "I think there's a shortcut…"

He slipped into a small alley that led him to the other side of the hospital. The main entrance was just in his view when someone got in front of him. The guy fixed his glasses.

"Hello there, Sasuke." The man smiled evilly. Three familiar people came into view and they threw someone to the floor. The person crawled to Sasuke's foot. "My name is Kabuto and these are my friends, but you already know them."

"Sasuke!" Karen got to her feet. "They're going to hurt you again run!" He pushed her to the side drawing closer to gang. Sasuke's eyes focused on them.

"Are you that eager to get hurt?" Kabuto asked. Gaara laughed.

"This is going to be entertaining!" Gaara licked his lips. "I won't let you get away from taking away my bait. She was so entertaining." Sasuke flinched. "The way she would squirm when I hurt her. I loved when she screamed in pain." Kabuto put his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"No need to antagonize him." Kabuto signed. "Let's get back to why we are here. I wanted to inform you that someone I know bought something very dangerous. Poor Hinata, having to die such a cruel way."

Sasuke ran to Kabuto and grabbed his shirt. Kabuto laughed as the trio grabbed hold of Sasuke pinning him to the wall. Sasuke tried to fight them off but they only laughed. Kabuto fixed himself and walked to Sasuke. His finger touched Sasuke's chin as he brought his face closer to his.

"Don't need to worry, I have the antidote." Kabuto flashed the small bottle. "But I don't give anything for free."

"What do you want?" Sasuke said in defeat.

"Just be mine for one night, Sasuke." Kabuto smiled and kissed Sasuke in the lips!

Kiba…

Kiba came to the door but someone else opened it. Hanabi dropped something to the floor. Kiba's eyes were fixed on the object.

"What are you doing with that?" Kiba picked it up and Hanabi went pale. "What did you do? Doctor!" Hanabi ran away making Kiba drop the needle.

"What's going on Kiba?" A nurse came over. Kiba pointed to the needle.

"What's this?" The nurse asked.

"I think we need the doctors to check Hinata while the guards catch her sister. She was trying to kill Hinata." Kiba slowly made it to the Hinata. Hinata was breathing hard and her skin was losing the color. Kiba took her hand and squeezed it. "You can fight it Hinata!"

Sasuke…

Sasuke was mentally freaking out. He was just kissed by a dude and now has to sleep to him. Sasuke took a deep breath. If he didn't agree Hinata would die. Sasuke bite his bottom lip and then nodded. Kabuto smiled once again and licked Sasukes lips.

"I'll be waiting." He handed him the small bottle. They all left and Sasuke made his way to the hospital. When he made it to the floor Hinata was in the place was in havoc. Sasuke ran to Kiba who seemed to be saddened.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked Kiba. Kiba wiped the few tears that slipped. "Kiba tell me!"

"Hinata, she's dying." Kiba looked back at the room. "They said her heart stopped! They don't know what to do!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sasuke opened the doors. A nurse tried to hold him back but he just pushed her to the wall. He touched the doctors arm.

"What do you want?" The doctor seemed upset. Sasuke handed him the bottle and fell to his knees. He took Hinata's hand and placed it on his cheek.

"Why are you so cold?" He cried.

The doctor knew what the bottle contained and immediately injected the substance. Her face started to regain color and her heart started to beat again. Sasuke held tight to her hand that whole night.

Kabuto…

"I didn't know you went that way Kabuto." Temari bought Kabuto a cup of tea. Kabuto sat with his legs crossed. "But then I don't know much about you. What's your real plan?"

"I plan to make him mine that's all. Sasuke has to make up for what his brother did to me." Kabuto cringed at his memoires. "He ruined me so I'll ruin something he holds dear."

~How it went~

Well, I wanted to add another twist! Kabuto is sooo gay for those who are wondering. What Itachi did…will be another surprise. Exciting twists after another will lead to the grand finale, so please be patient!

Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hinata finally woke up that day but she was all alone. Ino had gone to get her food and Kiba was at another hospital that would take better care of him. Now Hinata was alone again. She wanted to Sasuke but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey I'm back." Ino came in with a glass of orange and a plate of scramble eggs. "I've got good news. Apparently there is footage that showed her injecting the liquid into the IV. She's in big trouble, so you don't have to worry about her coming around."

Hinata didn't want to touch her food. All she wanted was to feel Sasuke's hand again. She wanted to hear his heart under her ear and to feel the sweet taste of his lips. Her life was starting to become sad with out him.

Sasuke…

He stepped into the shady house and the door closed behind him. Kabuto took Sasukes arm and pulled him forward. Kabuto then threw him to the floor and sat on top of him. His hand pushed Sasuke face to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Kabuto looked at the door as it opened again. "Itachi?" Sasuke was shocked as his brother stepped in the small house.

"Well aren't you acting like a jealous girlfriend?" Itachi crossed his arms. "I know what I did was wrong but you shouldn't threaten me with my own brother. Mom will freak if she finds out he's been hurt."

"I think he's much cuter then you Itachi." Kabuto forced Sasuke to flip. His hand was touching his stomach and raising Sasukes shirt. "Much more in fit, too."

"You aren't going to get me jealous this way." Itachi signed. Sasukes mouth flew open.

"You're gay!" Sasuke gagged and then cried to himself. "Caught between two men…why me?"

"Well what can I say, I run both ways. Love is Love no matter which way it comes. But I got bored with you Kabuto so I left you." Itachi grabbed Kabuto's arm and pulled him to his feet then pinning him to the wall. "But it doesn't mean I'll stop coming to visit."

Sasuke got to his feet and ran out. There was no way he was going to watch his brother smooch with another guy! Sasuke had this hope: He won't bother with Hinata for a while. His phone rang.

"Hello!" Sasuke slowed down and listened intently. "Yeah tell her I'm sorry and that I'll be there soon!" Sasuke ran to his house. "I'll be getting there in style!" He hanged up his phone.

Karen…

She walked to Sakura's house and rang the bell. Sakura opened and Karen walked in. Sakura giggled as she sat on the couch.

"This is the worst week I've ever had!" Karen ruffled her hair. "I haven't bathed in so long too." She turned to the overjoyed Sakura. "What's with you?"

"Well it's just that someone gave me something really cool." Sakura slipped her tea. "Are you interested?"

"Does it have to do with that annoying girl?" Karen asked raising her brow.

"This girl is most definitely annoying!" Sakura pulled up the website. Karens eyes widen as she took a good look at the pictures.

"Where did you get this?" Karen shakes in anger. "I thought you were my friend!"

"Those are my words exactly." Sakura smiled as she looked at the picture again. "By the way the real cops are on their way to come get you. Apparently they saw the footage of you stealing my fathers painting. That's not good. You'll be gone for a while now and when you return people in school will only see you as a whore. You're just a whore who likes older men."

Sakura smiled as Karen was taken away by the cops. This time she finally did good. Most of all she found someone in the way. Naruto sat in the other room typing. Sakura sat next to him.

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Just looking at the applications the new software has." Naruto blushed.

"I don't really understand computers you mind teaching me?" Sakura blushed too.

Hinata…

She was finally allowed to get omitted. She looked at the bed she stayed so long in and said her goodbyes. But she turned to look out the window once more. Something in the distance caught her eye.

"Sasuke?" She saw him park in his brothers motorcycle. Sasuke waved an extra helmet and signaled of her to come with him. Hinata nodded and ran out the room. When she finally made it down she ran into his arms.

"I miss you." He said holding her tight. He sniffed her hair and kissed her cheek. Hinata kissed his lips. Sasuke helped her on the bike and then took off. She tightly held on to him. She didn't feel the time pass when he finally came to a stop. "Come." He extended his hand and she took it.

"The beach?" Hinata saw the beautiful sunset. "What are we doing here?" Sasuke smiled and cupped her face. He kissed her time and time again.

"I found something tremendous." He said leading her to the rocky wall. She giggled. "Wait." He made her close her eyes as he moved some rocks to the side. "You can open them."

"No way…" Hinata stepped into the candle lit cave. It was small like it was meant for only those two. She saw the small blanket on the floor and blushed. "Sasuke, I love you." She said feeling him draw closer to her. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling close to him.

"I love you." He said bending his head for a hot and toxic kiss. Hinata's hand touched Sasukes chest. His hand moved hair away from her face.

"You're heart is beating as fast as mine." Hinata smiled as he started to nibble on her ear. His lips moved down to her neck. Soon all light was diming away, only the small candle flickering with the wind.

Sasuke could feel her tremble under his touch. He already knew where they were heading. He could feel it in the air and see it her eyes. He could taste the desire in her lips and skin. So he sat up for a second and blew out the candle.

Ino…

"Hey Kiba!" Ino walked in the white room. Kiba sat watching old shows and re-runs.

"Thank god something to do." Kiba said when Ino bend down and kissed him. "So you're not freaked about the whole thing?" Ino slapped his back hard.

"If you're questioning my love for you then get another girl!" Ino stomped.

"No I'm not." Ino turned to Kiba. She regretted saying all that. "It's just…I'm so insecure about my self."

"Honey you're the greatest thing in the world." Ino sat next to him. "I wouldn't change you at all." She laid her head on his shoulders and he began to cry.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get use to this! I never knew that I'd end up in a wheel chair. I planned to do so many things this year! I wanted to play basketball and run in track but that's all over." Kiba tried to hide his face. Ino was crying with him.

"I'm so sorry can I make it up to you?" Ino said sniffing.

"No you've done enough. I shouldn't burden you with these things." Kiba felt Ino kiss his cheek.

"When you share your tears with me I feel like you trust me. I love you Kiba and I want you to share you're pain so that we can last an eternity." Ino closed her eyes as they held each other arms.

Two Weeks Later…

"Hey, first week of High School you ready?" Ino asked her nervous friend.

"I'm so afraid what if they pick on me?" Hinata didn't want to step out the car. Ino patted her back.

"Get out!" Ino pushed her out the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Hinata saw her friend put the car in drive.

"I have a boyfriend to tend to so see you later!" Ino drove away. Hinata looked around seeing people pass by her.

"Hey there! You're new aren't you?" A guy approach her. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Let me show you around."

"Hands off!" Sasuke was taking his helmet off.

"What do you want Uchiha? Half the school isn't good enough for you?" The guy said. Sasuke took Hinata's hand pulling her away.

"Hands off my girl." Sasuke growled. He led her in where she stopped. He turned to her. Her head was low and he understood. "Last time we were here lots of things happened. Are you scared?"

"No, I'm not afraid as long as I'm with you." Hinata tightened her grip.

"Let's do this." His smiled softened. "Together."

The End

Well it's finally finished…and I'm happy about this one. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I tried to lighten the mood at some parts, hoped it worked. Sasuke didn't do much saving here...he really isn't the fighting type.

I didn't want to kill Kiba 'cause it would've been wrong! Now I am sad he can't use his legs but Ino has enough energy for the both of them. I was thinking of making a sequel but I'm not sure. Oh and for all you that are reading my 'Becoming a Star' there's going to be a twist very soon. I'm almost done with that one too…but I had to do a lot of going back and changing plots so it might take a while.

Thanks for reading it this far! Hope you enjoyed every minute of it!

^o^ Kimmy Flare "Ciao!"


End file.
